


A Quenched Thirst for Freedom

by HanaKaicho



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: You have managed to free Aaravos from his imprisonment and he is repaying you with his body, at your request.Reader character is intentionally written to be readable as any gender with any genitalia.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Quenched Thirst for Freedom

"You know I could offer you much more than this," Aaravos said, regarding you with a mix of amusement and curiosity. "Freeing me is no small service. It would be only fair to, say, provide you with powers you could never even imagine or wealth to the point that even your grandchildren's great-grandchildren would never know to want for anything." 

You knew. But those weren't things you wanted, they weren't things you needed. You expressed as much. 

He chuckled, only slightly unkindly. 

"No, you do not crave those things, you crave  _ me _ ." 

He drew close and peered down at you. He trailed his fingers along your chin and over your lips, feather-light and cool. He dipped his head down beside yours. 

"Allow me to undress you," he murmured. 

Pulling back, he held your gaze as he guided you onto the bed. He straddled you and slid his fingers under your shirt, caressing your body.

"Your form is pleasing to touch," he commented. "Do you care over much for these garments?" 

No sooner had you shaken your head than his hands left your skin. His lips were on yours as he ripped your shirt open with ease. He hooked his fingers inside your pants and likewise rent them in two. A wicked but appreciative grin signaled his approval of the sight of you in your smallclothes. Whether he was faking for you or not, it was convincing. Once he stood and started undressing himself, you couldn't bring yourself to care anymore either. 

He was radiant. There were even more stars on his skin than you had imagined. Shedding his cloak revealed stars all over his arms, shoulders, and, when he turned to hang the cloak up, his back as well. 

With a wave like a dismissal, he magicked away your smallclothes. Their disappearance was such a surprise that you found yourself quite distracted for a few seconds. When you refocused on him, he was bare. Still more stars decorated his legs, his hips, even his genitals twinkled with little stars. 

He smirked as you beheld him. 

"Perhaps it's for the best I am already fallen. In my former radiance, I wonder if you could have even withstood the sight of me."

He crawled back on the bed. 

"Look at you now, transfixed. Were I not repaying you a great debt, you would be entirely at my mercy, to play and toy with, as a cat might with a mouse he caught. Fortunately, I am honor bound to do right by you." 

He pressed you down to the bed with a hand on your chest. 

"Surrender to me and enjoy yourself." 

He trailed kisses down your torso and his hands down your sides. He slid his hands under your ass to shift you to a more convenient position and went down on you. It was as if he intuitively knew everything you loved, even the things you hadn't learned you loved yet. He brought you beyond any physical delights you had yet known. All too soon, you felt yourself near completion. He must have recognized because he chuckled, tipping you over the edge into an orgasm you felt through every inch of your body. 

Your heart pounded. Your mind knew nothing but the feeling of his mouth on you. As you floated in the afterglow, he slid back up and nibbled on your ear. 

"Catch your breath, young one. There is yet more I can show you of pleasure." 

He played with your hair and purred to you with words that made your skin tingle and your hair stand on end. None of the words themselves meant anything to you, seemingly in a language you'd never heard. His seductive tone conveyed a good bit of the idea of what he was probably saying to you though. As he continued, he moved his other hand down between your legs and started working you up again. His smooth voice grew harsher, more predatory and you felt him grow hard beside you. His toying with your hair became a grip and he slid a finger and then two inside of you. He worked your entrance open, deliberate but increasingly insistent. He stroked and spread your insides. Dimly, you were aware of him beginning to rut against you. 

He switched back to your shared tongue and growled, "I had forgotten how it feels to touch another. Perhaps I should impregnate you and keep you as mine."

When you questioned whether or not such a thing was even possible, he answered simply, "Few things are truly impossible for a Startouch Elf of more than five millenia, even a fallen one." 

He positioned himself on top of you again. There was a sheen, light, almost pure white, like clouds on his face and his stars glowed brighter. His breathing had started to become labored, though it didn't match yours, not yet. 

You commented that he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"I am," he agreed. "Are you ready to take me?" 

You indicated you were, indeed,  _ very _ ready for him. 

He started slow, careful. The concentration on his face was beyond evident. His eyes shut tight and his lip in his teeth. 

"Aaravos," you said. 

His eyes snapped open, ablaze. 

"Fuck me." 

He needed no further encouragement. His strokes increased in speed and strength immediately. Initially, the care he had originally taken in ensuring your enjoyment vanished. Not that you didn't enjoy him fucking you similarly to an animal, but he was clearly lost in his own pleasure at the moment, yours was a side effect. 

"This heat," he panted. "It is one thing magical apparitions never have quite right. But this is intended for your enjoyment, not my own." 

You suggested that there was no reason it couldn't be both. That perhaps your time together must simply be longer. 

"Wicked mortal," he grinned. "The best kind. Maybe you liked my idea of keeping you?" 

He nipped at you some more and kissed you. His taste was sweet and enchanting you noticed. You could taste yourself in his mouth still as well but he stood out more. He slowed his thrusts to be more deliberate and made good use of his hands as well. You started to wonder if you might have to take him up on his offer, unsure you'd ever manage to be satisfied by another sexual partner again. 

You were close to coming again and suspected he was too. You wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"Very wicked," he commented. "I'm going to fill you up." 

He fucked you harder as both of you got closer to climax. He put his hands on your hips to pull you into him as he pounded into you. His grip felt like it was going to leave bruises but you didn't get long to think about that. He came inside you, hot and, as promised, voluminous. His release brought you over the edge too, especially when you felt him start to leak back out of you. 

For a while, you both remained in place, panting. Eventually, he extricated himself from you and got off the bed. He went to the basin nearby and returned with a pair of towels, one of which he was already using on himself. 

The stars on his body glowed and pulsated with a brightness you had yet to see from him. The white dusting on his cheeks remained as well and you noticed it on his shoulders and ears now as well. 

"Can you clean yourself up or do you need me to do it?" he teased, offering you the second towel. 

You took it graciously and wiped yourself off. While you did so, Aaravos magicked the bed clean and laid down, lounging beside you. 

"Do you feel sufficiently compensated for your service to me?" he asked. "I  _ hate _ to be in debt to anyone." 

You pretended to think for a moment before saying he was right that just this didn't seem like enough to reward you for what you had done for him. That perhaps you would need to stick around for a while, have a few more nights like this maybe, before you could let him off the hook. 

"You drive a hard bargain," he chuckled. "But a deal is a deal and we never did decide how many times I would sleep with you in exchange for my freedom. An amateurish oversight on my part." 

You scoffed. Yes, a mistake, certainly. 

"For now, rest. I know how fragile your bodies are and how much care they need," he said with a teasing undertone of condescension. "We can clear up my mistake in the morning." 

You rolled your eyes at him but climbed into bed with him and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to the aftermath of me realizing I could, in fact, make my own Aaravos centered porn if I wanted to and, with some encouragement from friends, it came to fruition >:3 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
